Just an average day
by MegaRose
Summary: God Anna! Why can't you show a little emotion!" YohAnna


More Yoh/Anna fluff. Extremely corny, very fluffy.

To tell the truth I wrote this story because I was putting off writing on my other stories that have a purpose. But thankfully my muse Hatsuharu ,my muse who is also my tuba, and the gay character on fruit basket, gave me this idea.

I don't own Shaman king nor do I want to. I'd just be happy with Hao. Oh so sexy Hao.

Hatsuharu You'll have to excuse Mega Rose for she has stated to drool. Now that she's finally shut up, on with the story.

"God Anna, can you show a little emotion?!"

It had finally happened . Yoh had snapped.

It was a normal day like any other in the Asakura house. Nothing odd. In fact since the shaman fights were over it was down right boring. Until now.

"Fix dinner, Yoh, and then run your laps." Anna had ordered. Like every day before.

"Yes, Anna. How many do I have to run today?" he asked in the same normal, good natured tone and smile , as always. Maybe she should have noticed how forced the smile looked.. Or how his tone was covering something else.

"One hundred."

"Aw , Anna come on! I'm Shaman king now. I can relax a little." He said, putting on his puppy face like always.

"Make it two hundred." she added coldly, despite his protest. Just like every day.

"Anna." he said softly, stepping towards her hesitatingly. Definitely out of the ordinary .

"Get away Yoh! Go do your laps." Her tone was cold and she pulled away.

"Fine." he sighed. Then he looked back at her. Something on his face changed. A determined look now replaced his smile. After months of wondering he finally decided something. He had made up his mind., and now might be his final chance to speak up.

"I love you."

Her look never changed. Her gaze never wavered. She just kept that same emotionless look she had all the time.

"Do you hear me Anna! I love you!" Yoh nearly yelled. How can she just stand there with that...look on her face. The look that killed him every time.

She just turned away. Then she spoke.

"Go do your laps."

Now Yoh snapped. He had enough of this emotionless girl. He had had enough of her cold tones and blank expressions. He wanted the girl he'd seen in the Shaman fights. The girl who had cried for him. Who had loved him.

"God Anna, why can't you show a little emotion?!"

Anna knew what was happening. She'd seen it coming for months but she'd never thought it would happen today. Such a normal day.

Yoh let out a sigh of frustration ."I wish I could hate you right now. I wish I could be as cold as you are ,but you know I can't hide my feelings. I know that annoys you."

It didn't. She admired him for that. More than anything she wished she could show emotion like he did.

"Anna, love you."

Her breath caught in her throat coming out in a gasp. He actually meant it.

She didn't look at him. She knew she couldn't look at him. She knew if she did all her hard work and planning would fall...

"I always have you know." he said quietly. "I loved you from the beginning. I just wish you felt the same."

Don't turn around. Remember, strong people don't show emotion. That's what Kino always said and I won't become weak now.

"Do you know why I love you, Anna?" he asked quietly.

"No" she answered before she could stop herself.

"Because you're you. You're not afraid of what people think. You're strong. Stronger than I could be."

"I'm not strong , Yoh"

"But you are, Anna. Stronger than anyone I know. You've had a tough life. But you don't ever complain about it. You just..."he paused, searching for the words. "You take it all in stride. You're kind even though you try to hide it. Anna, I love everything about you."

His words touched her deeply. No one was supposed to know those things about her. No one . But here Yoh was, telling her how he felt. Tears burned in her eyes.

"How can you love me, Yoh? I'm mean. I'm nasty. I train you brutally. I've snubbed you, I've been hateful to you. How can you love me?" she said, whirling around.

"Do you know how many times I've asked myself that Anna? I don't know! All I know is this is the truest, most incredible thing I've ever felt."

She didn't answer him, she just stared into his eyes. And then she knew it was the truth. And what happened next shocked even her.

"I love you too, Yoh." And she meant it. She always had. And she always would.

With a strangled cry her pulled her into arms and they stayed like that for quite some time before she broke the silence.

"Go do your laps."

Just an average, perfectly normal day.

Ugh, even I know how corny that was. But it was kinda sweet.


End file.
